Skarpix
Skarpix is a minor antagonist in Majestic League Volume 2 and 2059: The Invasion, and a minor protagonist in Cataclysm. History Early Life Skarpix was a member of an alien race known as The Pandimp. One day, The Xir'algath layed seige upin the Pandimp's planet, wiping out the race completely. Skarpix managed to escape on a ship, remaining the sole member of a species on the brink of extinction. Majestic League Volume 2 Skarpix's escape pod eventually crash-landed on Earth. Almost immediately upon his exit from the spacecraft, Skarpix was...changed by the environment and climate of the earth. Additionally, he was inadvertently exposed to a leaked mutagenic fluid which had been created by The Plague Doctor. This physically mutated some of Skarpix's attributes, and gave him a more savage and animalistic demeanor as well. Eventually, Skarpix encountered a Celestial known as Gridmaster, who had also recently arrived on Earth. Gridmaster, dedicated to his mission of preserving all species throughout the universe, promised to protect Skarpix and he registered him in th Celestials' database of endangered races. Skarpix largely layed low for some time, until it was discovered by The Plague Doctor that his DNA had been fully compatible with the mutagen he accidentally leaked. Upon this discovery, The Plague Doctor dispatched one of his associates to recruit Skarpix to their cause and collect a sample of Skarpix's blood. Later, a zombie virus (which utilized Skarpix's blood as an ingredient) was released into the city. As this was happening, Skarpix was tasked by The Plague Doctor with standing guard outside of the Chem-X headquarters building. He would be fought and ultimately killed by The Controller of Ice, Axiom and Detective Pierce in a confrontation with them as they hunted down The Plague Doctor. 2059: The Superhero Revolution 40 years later, Skarpix's remains were used in the biological engineering of bio-organic supersoldiers by the CIA. Known as "The Scorpion Squad", these creatures were half-human clones of Skarpix, augmented with cybernetic implants. Seemingly mindless, the scorpion squad was "programmed" with a single objective or mission. Their most noteworthy mission, was when the squad had been assigned to hunt down Mark Mcneil, a "fugitive" of the CIA at the time. Suddenly, one of the members in the Scorpion Squad "regained" the memories of his life as Skarpix. Upon resurfacing, Skarpix perceived Mark to be responsible for the genocide of his race. Due to this, Mark became Skarpix's arch nemesis in his eyes, an enemy that he must destroy. Skarpix would finally get his wish, as he assisted in hunting down Mark and Sadie Volara with his Scorpion Squad and crashing their wedding. Mark eventually died at the claws of Savager, satisfying Skarpix's thirst for revenge. Later, Skarpix fought against a ressurected Mark, and was defeated after being impaled and thrown against an electric fence. However, he managed to survive these injuries, due in part to his resilient arachnid regeneration abilities. 2059: The Invasion Over the next two months, Skarpix and hos scorpion squad laid low, taking refuge on the sewer systems below New Evo City where they dwelled and bred. Eventually, The Scorpions would be discovered in the sewers by Mark and The Majestic League as they sought cover and refuge during The Xir'algath's invasion. Skarpix at first was unwilling to let Mark pass, but after realizing that he was innocent he let them go. Cataclysm Skarpix would finally make a brief appearance in Cataclysm, when he arrived with a bunch of other armies to.aid the heroes and assist them in fighting against The Xir'algath's army. Powers Strength: Skarpix has the proportional strength of a Scorpion. Meaning, the ratio of his strength is equal to that of a scorpion, except scaled up to a being as large as a human. In addition to this, Skarpix also has enhanced reflexes and speed, and can anticipate oncoming attacks with a sort-of sixth sense. He can also temporarily scale vertical surfaces with the right amount of momentum. Acidic Saliva: Skarpix's saliva is so acidic, it can corrode and even melt steel in under a minute. However, the amount of saliva that Skarpix can produce at one time is limited. Stinger: Skarpix's stinger contains a fast-acting venom which can paralyze his prey. Skarpix has a well-honed control of his tail, which feels as natural to him as a seventh limb. Durable Exo-Skeleton: Skarpix's exoskeleton acts as an organic suit of protective armor. It is so durable that it can withstand several bullets shot point-blank at him. Limited Regeneration: Like an arachnid, Skarpix's injuries heal more fast and effectively than those of humans. He can even regrow entire limbs as long as they are not completely severed from his body. However, while his healing anilities are more effective than humans', it does not render Skarpix invulnerable or invincible. With a well-placed blow that damaged the right anatomical spot, Skarpix could instantly die. Trivia * The reason that Skarpix thought Mark to be behind the extermination of the Pandimp, may have been because he could "smell" the Xir'algath DNA in Mark's blood, since Mark was spliced with Xir'algath DNA when he first was turned into Berserker. And since The Xir'algath were really the ones behind the invasion, Skarpix may have mistook Mark to be a Xir'algath himself because of this.